


OneShots Headcanons AU Ideas

by Sully7074



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sully7074/pseuds/Sully7074
Summary: So people have requested Au's with my characters so here they are...
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Hunger Games AU -Yugioh (Kai x Seto)

Make them remember you….  
“Remember me how you think we’re going to do that?” Curious, my brother turns to face me, the pair of us hunched over after watching each of the districts go to prove their ranking for more sponsors, Mai’s words echoing in our minds and no doubt my brother’s as we stare at nothing, in still silence, the only thing flowing through us is the adrenaline and fear pumping through our veins dreading what it’s to come as gently, the tender squeeze of our entwined hands bring me back to reality as we wait for our names to be called.  
“Just be yourself, no one can forget a face like that…” Tightly, I smile pinching that cute face I may never get to see again.  
“You okay?” Curious, he questions me.  
“Still can’t believe this is happening doesn’t feel real you know. Honestly I confess leaning back, my smile faltering, turning into a stoic mask.  
“Hey no matter what in these games, we’re sticking together, if one of us dies…” Joey reminds me as together we raise our entwined hands grinning at one another.  
“We run, we hide, we…” I list.  
“Survive.” Together, we both chorus at our silent promise, one of us vowing to go home to them, they need us, one of us and it’s going to be Joey it has to be.  
“Kailani Wheeler…” Startled, we perk up at the robotic voice of the announcer, the two of us nodding at one another as reluctantly, I remove my fingertips from his shakily standing, taking in a shaky breathe.  
Here goes nothing…I exhale, gently pinching myself shaking my head and bravely going into the elevator. My ears perk up at the gentle rustle of conversation, my eyes narrowing at the fat older men lazily sat in their seats, my browns narrowing at the youngest of the elders, a man I’d say about two or three years older, his tall lean form wearing a snow white suit with a blue shirt underneath and tie, my eyes narrow at the familiar figure. The host I believe of this year’s game, well the one who sets it up, a Panem royal or elite somebody no doubt from his expensive clothing. I remember his blues glued to my back constantly never leaving mine and if I looked back to glare at him he’d turn away like some coward, not like I had time to worry about some spoiled prince, I had competitors to worry about, I had Joey to worry about especially with his obsession with girls.  
Smoothly, I take out the throwing knives from the holster prepared for me ,feeling a number of eyes on me making me grimace as I throw, easily hitting the mark but my eyes narrow at the scuttling growing louder to see some slaves bring in some more food for them to enjoy and relish. The elderly men pounce on the food while the white suited male simply stares down at me, shaking his head almost disappointed and turn away as I scowl, feeling my brow twitch at the nerve of the ass as I draw another blade, fury flowing through my veins as I strike my blade, the elders eyes widening. Dumbly, the fool’s blue eyes dilate at the slick stream of crimson spewing from his cheek, his blues never leaving my brown as he carefully brushes aside the red river, to glare down at me icily only making me scoff smirking as the elders in black all rush over to the spoiled brats’ side, staring at me in stunned silence.  
“You should at least pay attention to the people that are going to die for your amusement!” Loudly, I roar at them their eyes widen at the sheer audacity making me smirk back.  
“Name.” Surprised, I blink as the male in white stands, authority resonating off him as the others fearful bow down scared of his dark tone.  
“Kailani Wheeler. District 12 and I’m out.” Simply, I shrug arms out stretched, carelessly tossing another blade to impale the board, hitting another bulls eyes as I turn to leave.  
“You’re not.” Sternly, he commands me making me scoff turning on my heel to arch a brow at the ass, if I’m going to die then I’m going to spend the next remaining days however I like.  
“I will say when I’m done. See ya sweetheart enjoy your pork, assholes…” Sweetly, I smile at the group bowing mockingly to them, winking cheekily and leaving, practically waving the middle finger about with a skip in my step as I leave.  
“Sir Snow are you alright!? If you wish I can contact your father and get rid of…” Frantically, one of the robed males rush over to the male in white’s side, their eyes wide to find his blues having never left the spot the madwoman has mockingly bowed to him, no one had ever shown such lack of respect, such lack of authority, such audacity before the president’s son who stares down dumbly at the still reeling in shock from it all.  
No. Swiftly, eh rirases his hand sielcning one of the sposner elites as he brshes aide the red sewing out form his single thin cut.  
“S-Sir…?” Nervously, the elder is taken aback by his dismissal.  
“That girl I want everything on her…now.” Sternly, he commands as frantically, the men nod rushing out to gather intel on the tribute from district 12, a gleam in the smug eyes of blue as he seats himself down, one of the many tongue less slaves bowing their head offering him a cocktail which he easily takes, his brow furrowed at the thought of the bravery, of the guts, of the courage of the blonde that had been here before bringing a smug smirk off satisfaction in his eyes, eager to see how this year of the games will play out…  
“I can’t believe it you shot the son of president Gozaburo!” Wailing, Mai continues strutting about the apartment. Defeated, she slumps in her seat taking a heavy gulp of her drink as smoothly, smirking Joey tries to put his arm over the escort making me roll my eyes at the fools before me as I take as I take a sip of my glass, still befuddled by the rankings showing me a ten, the highest rank, my brother having achieved a 8, the PR team and our escort eating with my brother devouring it whole as I take careful amounts, preparing my stomach for the games as Mai continues rambling over the events that had conspired, only then for the sound of footsteps halt our dinner.  
“Sir Seto, forgive me for my tribute she…she…” Urgently, Mai bows her head perplexing both Joey and I as he simply raises his hand, silencing her as she shakily stands.  
“Enough I simply came to see how you thought of today’s rakings,” Coolly, he smirks as I continue eating not giving the guy any sort of care, only to feel my brother tug my hand making me look up, my browns widening at the familiar brunette his blue’s glaring down at me.  
“And you are?” Confused, I furrow my brow at the strongly familiar male.  
“He’s the snob you shot at.” Joey hisses at me elbowing me.  
“Oh great what do you want? Come to tell mummy cause she’s already given me the lecture.” Mockingly, I scoff at the rich kid standing up, gesturing to the scowling Mai.  
“No I simply came to congratulate you on your score…” Smirking, he strides over glaring down at me as I glare back only making his smirk wider, almost seeming to enjoy this game of hatred between us.  
“Ah yes because I wanted the highest score imaginable now everyone is gunning to get rid of me!” Dryly, I huff hands out in the air outstretched.  
“You wanted the attention so I gave you it.” Smoothly, he leans in as I glare at the ass.  
“You…” Seething I begin only for my eyes to widen when he leans in, gloating.  
“I hope to see you more; you’ve proven to be quite entertaining, until then sweetheart…” Cheekily, he whispers lowly to me as I feel a familiar heat as his warm breath, grazing my ear lobe as he cheekily pecks my cheek no one noticing as he leans back, relishing my baffled expression as he has his hands behind his back, Avox slaves following behind him, beautiful beauties at that.  
“D-Did he just…?” Roaring, my brother slams his fists down on the table as I am left there confounded over what just happened I mean…what did just happen!?


	2. Notre Dame Au-Yugioh (Kai x Seto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request a AU concerning my characters comment down below!

“So let me get this straight some prince is coming to Notre Dame…” Grumpily, I huff as Mai and I prepare for the performance.  
“Apparently he’s some noble that did quite the number during the war.” Mai informs me.  
“So? Who cares…he’s a murderer just like the rest.” I grumble as we get on stage to perform.  
“And here we have folks, the beauty of the gypsies, Kailani!” Duke declares making me scowl as both Mai and I make it on stage, dancing, performing tricks doing the usual my eyes widening at the men sat upon their mighty throne. I ignore the disgust etched into my tone as Mai and I share a teasing msirk only for my eyes to widen when a familiar pair of brown gaze into my own.  
“That’s the guy who…” Surprised, Mai recognises.  
“So he finally made captain.” I mutter impressed.  
“You know him?” Mai questions.  
“Don’t you recognise Joey?” I enquire.  
“Joey!?” Shocked, she does a double take.  
“Yes.” I nod my head.  
“So that’s the prince you conned a while back…” Mai huffs.  
“Yes let’s hope he doesn’t recognise me.” Tiredly, I exclaim.  
“The damage’s been done dear he more than recognises you from that look in his eye.” Slyly, she remarks as we get on stage ready for some fun.  
“Just great. Might as well make a show of it…” Smirking, I dance over to judge Frollo and the oh so great hero of the decade, the knight in blue armour, Knight Commander Seto. Playfully, I lean over, perching myself on his lap, his intense blues never leaving my friskily brown as I coil my arms around his neck, leaning in, my warm breathe grazing the shell of his ear, feeling his body shiver as my hands delicately trail down to his pouch of coins. Only for my eyes to widen when I feel his tight grip on my wrist, my surprised blue meeting his blazing blue smirking up at me. I shake my head releasing a small chuckle leaning in, his eyes widening his body going stiff as I teasingly peck his temple, using the shock to pry the pouch of coins off him as I continue the dancing with Mai seeing her toy with the captain, my fool of a brother gawking at me as we end our little show, bowing as the crowd roar in awe of us…  
That is until…”This is so wrong,” Horrified, Mai whispers as my eyes narrow feeling my blood boil at the poor soul, tomatoes thrown at him, tied down as he is mocked and ridiculed for his disfigurement as boiling, my blood bubbles taking over as I pry myself off my frozen state.  
“I’m sorry about this really, it’s okay I’m not going to hurt you,” Gently, I whisper to the poor boy, drawing my blade and cutting him free of the ropes.  
“You! Gypsy girl! Get down at once!” Scolding, I glare at the judge.  
“And I should listen to you because you’re some judge? Judge’s should show no indifference to those suffering and this poor person is suffering while you are standing to the side!” Roaring, I declare.  
“I forbid it!” He yells as I scoff.  
“And I don’t care!” I roar back helping the poor boy up looking shocked by my words.  
“How dare you defy me!” Insulted, he scowls.  
“You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help! You are no judge you are no better than those that you send to hang even worse to those you persecute from my own cloth and all other cloths!” Heatedly, I roar at him.  
“Mark my words, gypsy. You will pay for this insolence!” Insulted, the judge declares to me.  
“Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool. The only fool I see is you!” Crossly, I grab the boy’s crown tossing it at the judge my eyes narrowing when seeing he stunned look of the crowned commander and my brother grinning from ear to ear at my defiance.  
“Captain Wheeler! Arrest her.” He commands my brother who stares at me torn and conflicted only for his men to roll in for him, before he could give the honour as I note the guards surrounding me making me smirk.  
“Now, let's see. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten of you, and one of me. What's a poor girl to do?” Dramatically, I gasp, wiping the fake tears out of my eyes with my fabric my smirk widening as I use my so called ‘magic.’ And escape from the fools, having no idea the power of the sleight of hand.  
Quietly, I gaze through the ice cold sanctum of Notre dame, my brow furrowed and my arms crossed as my nose winces at the heavy stench of incense in the air. Quietly, I look up at the so called god of our world, people proclaim justice was created by him so tell me where is the justice in this world? Where is the justice for our people!? For my people!? Surprised, I jump up at the sound of footsteps as I turn my browns narrowed at the blue eyes fool entering the safety of the church.  
“I remember you…” Coldly, he begins.  
“At what time? The time you drived my people out or the time you’re little princess wanted a love reading from us. If I remember correct that love reading wasn’t the greatest.” Snidely, I remark remembering their rude demand, coming into our home all for some blessing by our elders, I told her not to but if we didn’t, who knows what the killer of thousands would do to us.  
“And the reading was correct, she had fallen for one of you lot, a gypsy of white and silver.” Bitterly, he remarks.  
“Tris was a good friend of mine it was a shame, he and her ran off like that. The gypsy elder wasn’t pleased.” I huff remembering then running off, the scandal of it all.  
“I was also speaking of the fire,” He reminds me making my eyes narrow.  
“So what do you want from me? You spared my family during that time why?” Icily, I demand from him.  
“I don’t know…I just…” Pained, he turns away.  
“And you made my brother captain, don’t lie.” Snidely, I remind him stepping forward my eyes narrowing at his tall figure.  
“I may have taken pity on him…” He confesses.  
“Why!? What do you think just because you have done so much I will give you what you and all the others want!?” Heatedly, I hiss at him, he’s the same as the lot of them, all of them…  
“I don’t want that.” Sternly, he steps forward as we face one another.  
“Please it’s what you all want.” I sneer disgust laced in my tone only for my eyes to widen when feeling his hands gently reach down as I feel my arms snake around him, my fingertips digging deep into his neck, ready to knock him out if anything only for my eyes to widen when feeling his lips ghost over my own, feeling his warm breathe graze my own when…  
“All I want is my money back…” Lowly, he whispers stealing back his money making my eyes widen when I hear the jingle from his pouch as teasingly, I smirk lurching forward, my lips on his own, making him go stiff until pushing me away.  
“You dare do such things in the house of god!” Disgusted, he sneers as I chuckle.  
“Sneaky…Until then sweetheart,” Cheekily, I wink at him licking at my cracked lip, tasting the faint iron as I leave him, using my sleight of hand and escaping him leaving him dazed, stunned and most of all in awe…


	3. Harry Potter AU-Yugioh (Kai x Seto)

Now this is the dream, happily, I smile up at the bright blue skies of the heavens above at the soft fluffy touch of clouds above as I lean back, nuzzling into the soft fluffy feathers of the hippogriff’s coat. Can’t believe Hagrid wasn’t kidding about the hippogriff coming in. This is awesome I mean he’s so fluffy!!!! I mean this is the life, getting to lie back and relax, no care in the world with the beauty of magical creatures but still…cant believe Mai practically shoving that pot in my nose just for me to get a whiff of my so called soul mate, heh like that’s going to happen, I mean it’s just nonsense. Why should I worry about such trivial things when I can be kicking back, relaxing and maybe just maybe watching some of those hot Beauxbatons and Durmstrang guys Skippy dipping, I wouldn’t mind that display.  
Confused, my ears perk up at the snap of a branch; noting the hippogriff’s body freeze, alert as gently, I shush him, coming my fingertips through his fur as he coos relaxing and returning to his little nap. I frown at the ass having the nerve to ruin my nap time if it’s Bakura again I swear…just because I’m not attending some classes doesn’t mean I’m failing, I mean I don’t care for Occulemcy, why worry about the future when I can enjoy the present. Frowning, I lean forward adjusting my black and green scarf, my browns widening when meeting a familiar pair of stoic blue, oh great we got mr pureblood here. I swear if he goes on about blood purity again to me I’ll slap him, I mean I already decked him in the face once, I can do it again.  
“Hey don’t you have the tea time thing with Kisara I mean you’re engaged to her aren’t you…?” Confused, I question surprising to not find the shy Hufflepuff by his side, practically clinging to him, like his shadow sometimes. I don’t hate her I just don’t know what to make of her sometimes.  
“…” Quietly, Seto ignores me simply lancing to the side as I frown.  
“Hey, I’m talking to you.” Annoyed, I point out arms behind head.  
“…” He simply huffs turning away once more.  
“Hey, hey…” Annoyed, I reach out poking his cheek making his brow twitch until…  
“Would you like to keep that finger…?” Darkly, he questions me bringing a coy smirk to my lips.  
“Well if I had to remove a finger…” I begin pondering in thought making his eyes narrow looing on the urge to place the Cruciatus on me.  
“That isn’t the point its none of your damn business!” Fed up, he snaps making me chuckle.  
“Okay grumpy what’s going on with you?” Curious, I question him looking up at him as he pouts making me giggle well not pout I guess brooding would do better.  
“…” Huffing, he turns to the side only or his eyes to widen I grab him by the collar and pull him down earning a squeak of shock as he turns to stare stunned at the Hippogriff a look of fear and panic as the hippogriff roars terrified only for me to place my hand on the Hippogriff making him relax. I quickly garb Kaiba’s hand his eyes widening and flinching back only to meet my stern glare as I grab his hand again placing it on the hippogriff easing him from the scent.  
“There we go, now come on I’m not going to judge, is it something juicy ccooome on tell me…” I encourage gently patting the hippogriff’s fur making Kaiba scowl.  
“Why did you do that I could have died!?” He snarls at me making me roll my eyes.  
“Fine let’s change topic, oh I know you know that white ball thingy is coming up you got to as her soon I mean the girls are going crazy about it. I mean I already had Mai demand to make me sniff the stuff to find out my so called true lovers smell…” Snickering, I joke at the thought.  
“Did you?” He questions making me arch a brow as he gently relaxes into the hippogriff’s feathery coat.  
“Did I what?” I question perplexed as he turns to face me.  
“Smell the potion?” He enquires.  
“Well I couldn’t, I had a cold that day.” Bluntly, I deadpan.  
“You had a cold?” Frowning, Kaiba scowls.  
“I know right I thought I could skip potions.” Lazily, I dismiss.  
“You have magic you can fix that.” Annoyed, he points out.  
“But I won’t have anything to complain about.” Smarmily, I grin.  
“Unbelievable…” Tiredly, he rolls his eyes.  
“No what’s unbelievable is that I had about fifty orders for love potion chocolates.” Smirking, I chuckle at the memory of the hordes of people having to make a new bath every week or so thanks to all these new customers from the other schools coming in.  
“How are you even managing to do that?” Baffled, his eyes narrow.  
“Uh, uh trick of the trade dear Slytherin. Relax you won’t need them for Kisara…” Cheekily, I wink jokingly placing m forefinger on my lips, not telling him of Dumbledore’s secret cut.  
“I don’t need them for her.” Sternly, he snaps making me chuckle.  
“Hm? What’s up?” Lightly, I question him noting his pained grimace.  
“…I had to make the same concoction for class and took a sniff…” He reveals to me.  
“What did you get? Vanilla I expect Vanilla from a pureblood like Kisara…” Curious, I hum out loud.  
“It wasn’t her.” He confesses making me do a double take.  
“Eh?” Stunned, I blink taken aback.  
“I didn’t smell Kisara.” He tells me.  
“And you know this?” I arch a brow.  
“I hang around her I know what she smells like.” Confidently, he assures.  
“And you sure…?” Warily, I furrow my brow.  
“I know because it smelt like fatty grease!” Disgusted, he sneers.  
“Fatty grease hah Kaiba’s getting a muggle!” Teasingly, I chant out loud.  
“I am not getting a muggle.” Defiantly, he scowls.  
“Relax, nothing wrong with muggles hey you’re talking to one right here. We shouldn’t even be talking right now, if people knew the oh so great and powerful pureblood Seto Kaiba was talking to the mudblood Wheeler, tales would be wagging my friend!” I point out.  
“That…” He begins.  
“I didn’t think you would be this affected by it you purebloods don’t really think about love so does it matter?” I argue recalling their blood marriages, silly things really.  
“…” Silently, Kaiba burros himself deeper into the hippogriffs fur.  
“It matters that much to you huh…?” I whisper my brow furrowed.  
“…Yeah.” Vulnerable, he confesses.  
“Have you told her?” I sigh.  
“She didn’t need to tell me. She…she smelt her own and smelt something different…” He exclaims.  
“You serious? So what’s going to happen?” Intrigued, I enquirer.  
“I don’t know…” Frustrated, he glare at the sky above.  
“Hey it’ll be fine maybe Kisara will change her smell in the future or you will. Just relax Seto…” I offer gently patting his shoulder as he glances at me and sighs. Together, we shuffle closer finding the nipping coldness getting to us as we inch closer until I fall into the dark depths of my dreams unaware of Kaiba’s eyes widening at the familiar scent of grease lingering in my blonde roots, soon falling asleep with the scent of grease.


	4. Divergent Au-Yugioh (Kai x Seto)

“Joey don’t.” Warningly, I hiss at him as he and Duke circle around one another, my brow furrowed, it’s been a while since joining Dauntless having Kaiba teach us to be dauntless. It’s been a pain in the ass, first off all, he’s arrogant and a smart ass plus he will not leave my brother alone, any flimsy mistake he makes, Kaiba is there sniffing about like some bloodhound, like some petty bully and now through all this growing tension, the volcano having finally burst as I watch worriedly, Tristen by my side as Mai watches from afar, being the first aid gal, she had helped train my brother as now my brother foolishly goes off against the toughest guy in dauntless, the elite of the elite.  
“The fuck you say!?” Snarling, my brother curses at Duke.  
“Just saying pretty irresponsible of you both leaving you little sister in the hands of your old man. I mean he did beat you didn’t you, not a very amity characteristic now is it.” Tauntingly, Duke sneers.  
“You take that back you piece of shit!” Joey pounces.  
“Joey!” I call out concerned for him only then to grimace at the harsh hand, stopping me making me look up at the iron grip to glare up at Kaiba, his steely blues meeting my blazing brown.  
“What something I said?” Mockingly, Duke jests.  
“Joey!” I cry out lunging forward only to be held back by Kaiba as my brother is easily defeated, being flipped over and beaten black and blue, my eyes widening at the red splatter staining the floor as next thing I know…all I see is red.  
Solemnly, I slump in the lone cell like room of the training grounds, finding no one in sight as I stare down at the bloodied bandaged hands of mine, searing in a sore stinging pain my hand throbbing as I stretch out, dreading what’s to come as I hear the sound of footsteps approach.  
“What were you trying to prove their Wheeler? I trained you to be a solider.” Harshly, Kaiba snarls at me, grabbing my arm and forcing me to stand.  
“And soldiers don’t kill? Please.” Scoffing, I push him back.  
“We don’t kill one of our own.” He hisses.  
“He had it coming.” Snarling, I roar back.  
“Soldiers don’t let their emotions cloud them just because he beat your brother…” Sternly, he begins making me roll my eyes.  
“He tricked him fights are meant to be square one on one no mind games none of that, only cowards use that tactic…” Angrily, I state the fact.  
“Well seems to me you’re going to be learning that mind trick or at least a defence for it.” Smirking, he declares.  
“Excuse you?” Insulted, I scowl at him.  
“As punishment for nearly killing one of you own you’re stuck with me.” He informs me making my eyes widen.  
“Fuck off.” Stunned, I gawk at him only to squeak back as he kicks me tripping me as I fall to the floor.  
“Rule number one don’t curse at me.” Icily, he begins.  
“I’ll do whatever I damn want!” Defiantly, I growl at him, going for a sweep kick only for him to dodge it and slam his heel into my ankle making me cry out in agony.  
“Oh is that right…like your father did with your sweet sister.” He scoffs, removing his weight as I reel my ankle back cradling it.  
“What did you say!? She has nothing to do with this!” Enraged, I scream at him, shakily standing.  
“You’re letting your rage cloud you, you’re not thinking straight hence why your moves are sluggish and easy to counter. Now get up.” Viciously, he orders me.  
“Argh just leave me the fuck alone.” I curse at him as he raises his fist and our battle begins…  
“You were the kid who was abused weren’t you?” Bluntly, Kaiba informs me as I take a heavy gulp of my water, exhausted, groaning at the ache in my muscles and joints all over as I lean back on the stadium flinching from his blunt words.  
“How…?” Stunned, I turn to him as he delicately gently reaches out to me making me flinch.  
“Your fighting style it’s more defensive compared to your brother, you also finch more compared to him.” Smoothly, he points out as he delicately brings my bruised bloodied face forward, my eyes wide in awe of his delicate touch feeling a strange heat in my cheeks despite the sharp sting from his gaze focused mainly on my face, looking down at the stream of ruby red glistening down from my nostril.  
“Using the anger your father gave you won’t make you dauntless…” Delicately, he tells me releasing his grip off me making m frown at the strange sense of loneliness from his touch being removed.  
“And using that anger won’t make me amity either. I had to get out of there I was useless, I’m no saint, I curse like a sailor, I’m crude and I love fighting.” Tiredly, I confess looking down at the floor, remembering the feeling of isolation, of loneliness, my brother and I never fitted in, my sister did of course she was all about peace but me and him, we couldn’t.  
“You’re not the only one who doesn’t feel like they belong you know.” Exhausted, Kaiba exhales surprising me.  
“Oh really? This coming from the Dauntless leader, the elite of the elite…” Cheekily, I lean in, placing my head on his shoulder making him go still briefly before relaxing from my touch.  
“I’m from erudite.” Bluntly, he reveals surprising me.  
“Eru…that would explain your arrogance why did you leave?” Curious I question as he scoffs from my teasing remark.  
“Reading books all day wasn’t my thing. I wanted to do more I knew what I needed and wanted to do more so I got into Dauntless.” He informs me.  
“And here you are now stuck with me.” Playfully, I tease him.  
“We should get you treated. I don’t want to deal with a student lagging behind…” He huffs going back into professional mode making me roll my eyes.  
“Aww could it be you care Kaiba…?” Teasingly, I wink.  
“Seto…” He mutters turning to the side.  
“Hm?” I hum out perplexed.  
“My real name…it’s Seto.” He tells me making my eyes widen.  
“Seto…pretty cool hey our names link, both got to do with water, pretty cool am I right or am I right?” Grinning, I smile at him.  
“You’re losing blood…” He dismisses trying to shrug me off only making me end up slumped in his arms.  
“You liiike me…” Grinning, I poke his cheek frowning at the blurriness of my nature as next thing I know I’m picked up as I smile softly, leaning into the chiselled comforting warm touch of Seto…


	5. Kirkwall Cafe AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of modern Fennic would love to know your ideas for Fennic in this AU? How do you think she will meet a certain bald elf? Do you guys want more? Please comment down below. Also I do NOT own the spin off Modern Thedas Kirkwall cafe, I highly recommend watching the series it's pretty good then read this piece if you want: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNMXnsmeLio&list=PLYd5Do92b0AJ3PhpxT1su8DiYIiYd5NDu

*I DO NOT Own Kirkwall Coffee shop it is a parody spin off series created by amazing cosplayers and actors and I would highly suggest watching their channel first before reading this fanfic: youtube.com/watch?v=yNMXnsmeLio&list=PLYd5Do92b0AJ3PhpxT1su8DiYIiYd5NDu *

“That’s filthy you are filthy…” Smirking, Fenris turns to Hawke doing his taxes payroll stuff as I enter the Kirkwall café coffeeshop, raising a brow at my brother’s words.

“Save the dirty talk after your shift brother dearest…” Slyly, I remark snickering stretching out my tattoos, lyrium markings, wearing a loose sleeveless black cardigan, ripped matching my distressed, oversized black dressed shirt of sorts, wearing a pair of black denim ripped jeans, ankle black boots with accents of silver matching my silver white roots, my coal black fingerless gloves flexing as I shove my hands into my trouser pockets, raising a brow at my brother.

“I’m not the one sending them…” My brother counters continuing his sweeping of the floor.

“Right, aw look at you with the cute apron.” Cheekily, I smirk winking as I pinch his green apron.

“Urgh…” Grunting, he groans rolling his eyes at me and continuing his work.

“Ah the daily grunt never gets old brother dearest…” Chuckling, I turn to the counter, to get a drink, I didn’t want to be here, I only came to tease my brother and of course support Merrill, it’s not like I’m being forced or pressured by a certain ginger solider.

“Hi cobweb what are you doing?” Perkily, Merrill surprised Carver at the back of the counter.

“Oh Merrill! Uh you remember when Garett gave Fenris his number?” Surprised, Carver blinks taken aback.

“Yeah!” Hyper, Merrill confirms.

“Well kind of a long story but uh…” Awkwardly, Carver begins…

“I can get my old job back!” Hopeful, Carver beams brightly holding his phone.

“Whoo! Give me your phone number and I will arrange a wine tasting!” Quickly, Hawk steals Carver’s phone sliding over to the stoic Fenris and Fennic.

“Smooth moves there Hawke,” Slyly, Fennic remarks as it falls to false ears.

“Can I have my phone back?” Meekly, Carver alter on questions his now scarred faced brother.

“Oh…yeah.” Dumbly, he returns a familiar phone to Carver.

“To put it simply Fenris’ number is in my phone. So I’m messing with my brother.” Simply, Carver finishes the story.

“So…you’re doing that to get me a date with Hawke?” Chirpily, Merrill beams.

“Um what?” Confused, Carver blinks.

“Don’t you remember? You promised me you’d get me a date with Hawke?” Merrill reminds him.

“Um well…I don’t really remember that.” Shyly, Carver smiles.

“But crayfish you owe me a date with your brother since Halloween and I know your dirty little secret now. So, I have leverage on you don’t I? I. Own. You.” Sweetly, Merrill’s smile turns dark alongside her voice as she leers at Carver terrifying him.

“Oh, um y-yeah okay, I-I can get you a date with him eventually. Um…curious question how do you even know this?” Sheepishly, he questions Merrill.

“Oh, Fen taught me it.” Joyfully, she smiles her innocence returning.

“Speak the devil and she shall come.” Playfully, I approach the conversation, leaning on the counter as brightly Merrill turns to smile at me while I smirk.

“Fen you finally came! I thought you would be busy with your gigs with Isabella…” Merrill points out making me chuckle shaking my head.

“I always have time for you Merrill.” I remind her making her beam brightly.

“Cobweb is going to get me a date with Hawke!” Excited, Merrill informs me making my eyes widen.

“Is that right…?” Frowning, I glance at Carver, he’s lucky Isabella isn’t here if she was oh boy…. that boy would be saying goodbye to his cherries down below.

“Seems so…” Nervously, Carver squeaks out.

“Yep I’m free tonight at eight!” Smiling, Merrill tells him.

“Um yeah sure I can but why would you want to go on a date with him anyway? Look at him.” Lost Carver gestures to Hawke, gazing at my brother obviously while he sweeps, smelling himself making me frown.

“He’s handsome, he’s rugged, he’s outgoing, he’s funny, he’s confident…” Lovestruck, Merrill gushes.

“He’s sniffing his foot.” Dryly, I remark crossing my arms unimpressed, still unsure how Isabella and I are friends with him…

“Merrill!” Fenris said I smelt bad sniff me…Urgently, Hawke commands from her.

“He’s just such a catch…” In awe, she whispers concerning me.

“Fennic sniff me!” Hawke turns to me only to see me raise a brow.

“You know something Hawke if someone said that to me I would punch them in the face but since its you…” Smirking, I begin as he leans in as I teasingly touch his beard, making him lean in.

“You’ll sniff me…” Flirtatiously, he whispers as I scoff.

“I’ll deck you in the balls if you even think about pestering me…” Angrily, I snarl grabbing him by the collar as he releases a small squeak of fear from my feral glare.

“Do you want to go in the back and talk to Fine while Hawke and I talk?” Anxiously, Carver squeaks out.

“Oh…Oh! Okay um yeah! I’ll leave you to it! Come on Fen!” Eagerly, Merrill takes my arm making my eyes widen.

“Wait what? Where’s the consent!?” Frowning, I call out as I am dragged to the back, forced to listen to Merrill rambling, trying to catch up with me as I simply nod, allowing her to rant over her opening up the shop while I calmly listen on. You can only leave your wine cellar for so long when you have a brother like Fenris about…and I missed the others, I guess…


End file.
